INDEPENDENT COMICS: Tamara Drewe
INDEPENDENT COMICS IN THE MEDIA Tamara Drewe is a 2010 comedy feature film directed by Stephen Frears. The screenplay was written by Moira Buffini, based on the newspaper comic strip of the same name (which was then re-published as a graphic novel) written by Posy Simmonds. The comic strip which serves as source material was a modern reworking of Thomas Hardy's nineteenth century novel''Far from the Madding Crowd. The film premiered at the 2010 Cannes Film Festival in May and was released nationwide in France on 14 July 2010.[2][3] Momentum Pictures released the film in the United Kingdom on 10 September 2010. MOVIE PLOT Set in Ewedown, a fictitious village in Dorset, England. Tamara Drewe, a young and attractive journalist, returns home with the intention of selling her now-deceased mother's house which she has inherited, and in which she grew up. Locals are amazed at the improvement in her appearance after she had a nose job while away. Andy had been interested in her when she was a girl, and when he sees her now it is clear he is attracted to her. Across the valley is a neighbour's home where authors retreat to work on their stories. The owner, Nicholas, is a prolific crime novelist and a serial philanderer, while his wife Beth provides food, lodging, and encouragement for her patrons. At one point Nicholas embarks on an affair with Tamara, after she finishes with rock-band drummer Ben, whose dog Boss enjoys chasing cows. Andy has been asked by Tamara to work on the house so she can sell it, and he becomes aware of the affairs, as do two local teenage schoolgirls (Jody and Casey) who cause some havoc due to their childish jealousy of Tamara. Jody is infatuated with Ben, and when he leaves Ewedown after Tamara's affair, she uses her wiles to lure him back. Eventually her deceit is discovered and she receives a hard dose of reality. In a strange turn of events, Nicholas is killed somewhat accidentally by stampeding cows. Beth's friend (Glen), a Thomas Hardy scholar who had become infatuated with her over the months he spent there, reveals his love for her despite feeling guilty about Nicholas' demise, and she easily persuades him to remain at the retreat with her. By this time the true love of Andy and Tamara brings them together. Tamara then decides to stay in Ewedown after all. CAST *Gemma Arterton as Tamara Drewe *Roger Allam as Nicholas Hardiment *Bill Camp as Glen McCreavy *Dominic Cooper as Ben Sergeant *Luke Evans as Andy Cobb *Tamsin Greig as Beth Hardiment *Jessica Barden as Jody Long *Charlotte Christie as Casey Shaw *John Bett as Diggory *Josie Taylor as Zoe *Bronagh Gallagher as Eustacia *Pippa Haywood as Tess *Susan Wooldridge as Penny Upminster *Alex Kelly as Jody's mother *Lola Frears as Poppy Hardiment BASED ON: ''' Tamara Drewe''' is a weekly comic strip serial by Posy Simmonds published in ''The Guardian's Review section. The strip is based upon a modern reworking of Thomas Hardy's nineteenth century novel Far from the Madding Crowd. The story was adapted into a feature film starring Gemma Arterton. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Independent Comics Category:Tamara Drewe Category:Cannes Film Festival